Boxed In
by One for Inspiration
Summary: One-Shot. A short story on the Box Ghost's tragic life and how he came to be.


Boxed In.

(A/N: I made this story as a little present for a friend called Sholay on Fanfiction. You can find one of her stories being "The Soul Sepulchre." I would like to give her credit for giving me the ideas for this story. Enjoy.)

In the early eighties, there was a man who grew up in the downtown section of Chicago. This man went by the name Wilfred Stacks. Wilfred didn't exactly live the best life but he didn't live the worst either. On the contrary, it was as average as the next person's.

When Wilfred was seven, his father divorced his mother. The divorce hit his mother hard and so she had turned to drugs to help satisfy her cravings.

He and his mother never had much money to use and so they had to make do with what they had in order to get by. Sometimes he had to help out with the local grocery store in moving boxes around to help raise money in order to pay the rent on their low income apartment.

Over the course of the years, Wilfred became depressed and heavyset due to lack of proper parenting and abuse.

At the age of seventeen, Wilfred suffered from an extended fever which caused his mental state to become unstable. People started to pick on him even more because of his condition.

One day, when he got home, he got news that his mother had passed away, which made him spiral out of control. So he went to the manager who worked at the local market for some help. As he had considered him another part of his family. The manager allowed Wilfred to work at the market for years to come. The market stayed in business for ten more years, during which Wilfred's condition only got worse. Sometimes he would start to become engrossed in fantasies where he would take over the world with certain items, mainly boxes.

The manager couldn't handle having Wilfred in the store anymore, as he was starting to lose business thanks to his behavior. So he did something that he knew was hard even for him as a businessman.

He cut Wilfred loose.

This made poor Wilfred spiral out of control.

A few days later he decided to perform one last display to make sure that he could handle the strain and get his job back. Wilfred had stacked all the boxes in the store up in a towering column. First there were wooden crates, followed by other boxes in the storeroom. With the cardboard boxes on top as they were the lightest.

When the manager saw what Wilfred had done, he was infuriated. Not only had he made a haphazard structure in his opinion, but he had used every single container in the store. Throwing everything for the stores current employees into chaos.

The manager asked if the man even thought about how to make sure that he was being resourceful and not wasting any assets that the manager needed, even if it was cardboard boxes that he needed for shipping.

But Wilfred wasn't listening, at the first sign of disapproval, his mind snapped raving about how he was going to get his revenge on the manager for abandoning him. The rant on top of his so called 'masterpiece', caused it to start to crumble and fall apart.

Wilfred fell from the top of his 'masterpiece'. Attempting to catch himself, he grabbed ahold of one of the current used rolls of bubble wrap to cushion his fall and landed in a cardboard box right in front of his old manager.

"See even bubble wrap is useful for more than just packing sir." But the store manager was livid beyond belief. He had called the cops and asked them to escort poor Wilfred out of the store, so he and his other employees could save what they could.

In his own form of rage, Wilfred had taken hold of some of his bubblewrap and wrapped it around his old boss and former friend. Tossing him into a random box, he taped it up hoping to get away from him.

But for poor Wilfred the manager, also was a heavy lifter who managed to tear himself free from his prison and attack Wilfred himself. In his acts of provocation, Wilfred tried to fight back but all the poor man did was cause the manager to assault him even more. Knocking him into another cardboard box laying around, he turned his back on the former employee and headed straight to the entrance to wait for the cops.

Wilfred started to rise up to fight again but the hustle caused another wooden crate to fall down on the back of his head instantly killing him.

The store owner had learned of Wilfred's death and for his act of involuntary manslaughter was sentenced to serve a prison sentence. His lawyers tried to get him off but the prosecutors had told the jury about Wilfred's past and that he should have helped the poor man. Nobody ever trusted him again. While he was spending time in his cell, he got a visitor in the middle of the night.

Looking up he saw a heavyset man in blue overalls, blue skin, and red eyes. He also wore the same suit the day he died.

The manager groaned. "Wilfred."

"FEAR ME FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

"_JUST GO AWAY!"_


End file.
